Western love
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: Based on the Picture on DeviantArt that I did called: True western love. M for sex maybe in later chapters


_AN: well here's the Monco/Mortimer story I was telling you that I would do so please bare with me on this, it's my first Story of this paring I also know in the movie that they where tied up but i made it to where the door was locked so they could 'interact' and 'touch' each other. _

_Disclamer: I own no one in here AT ALL sadly _

_Warning: M rated but no sex...yet :D_

_parings: Monco/Mortimer ❤_

* * *

Monco leaned back against the wooden wall Recovering from a beat down. Beside him was colonel Douglas Mortimer, or 'old man' as he called him,his partner for the past month. The two of them hit it off as partners both with good aim and wanting to kill El Indio for ten thousand dollars. He looked at Mortimer who had revived the same beating he did from the madman.

Monco nearly winced when the older man gently put there hands together. "You okay boy" he asked silently. His breath hitched but he nodded "I'm fine old man," he said trying to joke around but the touch of the other hid that. Then he felt the hands brush against his chin. Mortimer's hands stayed right there, as he looked into the beautiful blue eyes.

Mortimer gently brushed there lips together for a brief second. Monco was shocked, the kiss was amazing and so caring. His lips tingled with sensation as he looked at Mortimer. He couldn't believe that they had just kissed. When Mortimer pulled back he laid there heads together.

Monco smirked as Mortimer kissed him again but longer and more passionate. Monco parted when he felt a tongue trace his bottom lip for entrance. There tongues swirled around together battling for dominance. He moaned when he felt Mortimer kiss harder and nibble at his lip. They kissed until they needed air and then they pulled back lips swollen.

Mortimer watched as Monco took deep slow breaths. He smiled while tracing along Monco's hair line. The soft hair going threw his fingers feeling warm. He looked at Monco's hand that was bleeding and his cheek that was cut. The gang members had did this to both of the

, but Monco got the worse of it. He had gotten punched a few times while Monco had got punched and kicked a lot. Not to mention that his hand was nearly broken.

He caressed his cheek and whispered "I love you" and kissed him chastely . Monco smiled "I love you to" he said while kissing him one more time. "Another reason to kill Indio" Mortimer said angrily. "Huh?" Monco asked. Mortimer just continued to caress Monco's cheek. "Nothing" he replied frowning. He sighed before smiling and kissed him again.

Mortimer laid his head on Monco's collarbone and kissed his jaw. He might as well go ahead and tell him one reason that made him want to kill Indio "He hurt you, it's another reason to kill him." He said intertwining there fingers. "Whats the other reason?" Monco asked. Mortimer looked away "I'll tell you once he's dead and gone" Monco couldn't find out just yet about the other reason

Monco nodded "alright" he said not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Mortimer looked around to find something so he could change the subject. At the corner of his eye he saw a bulge at Monco's pants. He smirked while placing his hand on it. This was going to be interesting. Some dirty impure images flashed threw his mind; sweaty and sticky, along with many moans.

Monco jumped in shock at the feel of Mortimer's hand on his arousal. Mortimer rubbed it threw his pants. "mmm" Monco moaned. Mortimer smirked at the sound of the moan. It sounded like Monco enjoyed this very much. Mortimer was about to take his pants off when he heard footsteps coming closer to them.

They pulled away and backed off. Monco leaned against the railing while Mortimer did the same but ten feet away from him. They heard the sound of a door unlocking and out came Nino with there guns.

"Here" said Nino giving them there guns. "There not loaded" he says while backing up " I think you should get out fast now" he said while looking at both of them. "Don't let Indio catch you" he said while nodding towards the doors.

The both looked at each other and slowly got out of the room. They watched to make sure Nino didn't pull anything on them. As they escaped they awaited for morning. they knew the gang members where going to come out so they could get caught up in a gun fight. They where a step ahead of Indio, they where still going to kill off his men. A bounty was a bounty and the two bounty hunters intended to kill all of them off. They also knew where the money was hidden, Indio didn't.

Monco waited to see when they would come out, his gun was loaded and ready. The same for Mortimer they where both ready to kill.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it, there might be some sex in the next chapter but I haven't desided yet.

I don't know if I will write any more Tuco/Blondie. Except for a New life together but that's about it. I have trouble writing that now. I cant write sex for them but I can for Monco/Mortimer, that's a little weird

And I plan to do more for this Paring :D a whole lot more *evil laught* it's a good thing for them but bad for the Tuco/Blondie side of me. I'll learn to deal with it...eventually.

Please leave a review


End file.
